Suikazura
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Madressilva. Amor devoto, de acordo com a simbologia. O amor devoto dele para com ela, da mesma forma que ela também dedicava à ele. A assinatura de ambos no pé da página. Uma jura de amor selada singelamente numa flor que nunca iria murchar ou morrer.


**Disclaimers:** "_Fruits Basket_" não me pertence. E se fosse meu, não crê que eu estaria por aqui, não é? Bem, para os ainda desconfiados, ele é da Natsuki Takaya e eu só gosto de ser má com suas crias. Só isso... XDD

Suikazura Petit Ange 

Não importa se a manhã mostrava-se ensolarada, atraindo passos e vozes por toda sede, ou com uma chuva refrescante. Nunca exatamente importou. Ainda mais agora, afinal, aquela era sua prisão, e de lá nada se podia ver.

Ou melhor, sua vida foi feita de prisões. Havia a prisão da própria residência Souma, a prisão onde ela estava agora confinada desde a morte dele e... A prisão da própria morte dele, da sua, de todo o sentimento que teve de reprimir.

_A placidez que tremeluz  
dá adeus àquela saudosa música._

Altiva em seu banco estofado e escarlate, seus olhos negros perdiam-se na singela imensidão de uma flor. Aos olhos dos outros, era só um monte de folhas verdes e algumas pétalas brancas. Uma flor delicada e sem-graça. Mas, para ela, era muito mais. Todo um mundo de significados morava naquele presente.

Na verdade, quem lhe visse sentada ali com olhos perdidos em uma simples página marcada de um livro que ostentava uma gravura de flor acharia-a, no mínimo, doida. Oh, sim... E ela era doida. Completamente doente pela pessoa que lhe presenteara com aquilo.

_Uma ilusão que sempre repete-se  
fica um dia envolta em brumas._

Há quem diga que a solidão é o nêmesis do homem. Mas é mentira, ao menos para ela. Em sua solidão, em sua prisão... Ali ela podia iludir-se. Fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, o peito subindo e descendo, os olhos mexendo-se, formando imagens através de suas pálpebras. E então, seus sentidos enganavam-na. Ela o via. Podia senti-lo.

Tocando em sua pele, sussurrando em seu ouvido... Ela podia até sentir-se ajudando-o a vestir-se, com seu uniforme de empregada da casa-sede, achando-o a criatura mais bela e perfeita que Deus pôs no mundo. Adorando-o mais do que sua vida.

_Sem ouvir o som da angústia que lhe corta à noite,  
sem sentir mais a fome corroendo seu coração._

Naquele dia, ela jamais poderia dizer que iria apaixonar-se. Simplesmente aconteceu, como um golpe rápido e certeiro de algum deus brincalhão. E ela zelava por ele à distância. Cuidá-lo, confortá-lo, poder simplesmente observar sua silhueta efêmera e bela eram prazeres que ela sorvia devagar, como uma droga inebriante.

Pouquíssimos viam aquela proximidade de senhor e serviçal com bons olhos. Mas ela não se importava. Junto dele, o tempo corria menos depressa, era uma companhia que ela ansiava o dia todo. Algo perfeito. Pouco lhe importava críticas e olhares desaprovadores de pessoas afundadas em ganância nestas horas. Até mesmo sua existência tinha um valor irrisório perto do sorriso melancólico dele.

_Atraído por uma melodia agradável,  
saturando-se de tragédias do destino._

Ela sabia. Todos sabiam disso. Que ele viveria muito pouco, por causa de sua maldição. Mas quem disse que importava-se? Ela não existia perto dele. Só queria sua dor. Seu coração. Seus sorrisos. Sua carne. Sua alma... Queria-o por inteiro. Queria-o inteiro nela, queria preenchê-lo com ela própria, cuidá-lo até a morte e além.

Nunca achou que pudesse amar alguém tanto assim. Quisera Deus que ela experimentasse, finalmente, o maior dos prazeres: amar e ser amada. Ela, uma simples serviçal, sem nenhum interesse financeiro nele. Só querendo seu amor e sua presença. Nada podia ser mais perfeito. Finalmente, os deuses escutaram-na. Presentearam suas virtudes com a divina graça do sentimento mútuo. Ela estava completa, finalmente.

_Uma pobre alma que rasteja neste mundo  
no desespero de um beijo suave._

Veio-lhe o obstáculo que marcaria-a por toda sua vida: uma criança. Uma vida nova. Uma nova atenção, uma nova fonte de sorrisos para ele. Ela não queria isso. Queria ser exclusivamente sua felicidade. Queria monopolizá-lo. É isso. Não era um pecado, afinal, ele era dela tanto quanto ela dele... Aquela criança não tinha espaço ali. Não podia ter.

O tempo é um aliado e, um dia, torna-se vilão: sua filha nasceu e tornou-se o xodó de toda a mansão Souma. Mas principalmente dele. Oh, não... Ele era dela! Só dela! Não podia permitir que aquela criança com a promessa de ser amada roubasse até mesmo ele, o único homem que amou-a e que notou sua existência.

"A criança será criada como menino". E com isso, ela selou seu destino e futuro. Ele nunca disse uma palavra sequer para contrariá-la. E nem deveria. Ela fazia isso pelo seu bem.

_Não importa quanto arrependimento carregue,  
a vida nunca esperaria por você._

Foram anos tortuosos, onde ela consumia-se no ciúmes doentio. Num lodo negro nascido das profundezas de seu coração. Mas então, veio o alívio que os deuses julgaram o certo: derrubar o cerne das desgraças, o motivo da guerra silenciosa.

E ela ficou sabendo muito depois. Como puderam... Como permitiram que seu amado morresse sozinho? Teria ele sofrido? Sentido dor? Por que ela não pôde nem ouvir suas palavras finais, ouvir sua respiração ou até mesmo ter tido a dádiva de receber um sorriso seu, aquele sorriso cheio de tristeza e alegria que só ele sabia dar? A vida é injusta. Ela aprendeu ali. E, mais do que injusta, cretina. Porque a última pessoa a ver ele com vida foi... A criança. O demônio. A verdadeira culpada de tudo aquilo.

Por tudo de mais sagrado, ela seria capaz de cometer uma loucura! Mas... O luto foi maior que o ódio desenfreado. Ele podia ficar para depois. Seu amado era o mais importante. Sempre. E ela chorou. Chorou tudo que conseguiu, até ficar sem forças, tencionando tirar aquele lenço do rosto dele para ver a placidez que a morte concedeu-lhe.

Mas não. Ela só tremeu e chorou. Só. Foi muito pouco para extravasar todo aquele lodo que acumulou-se nela. Uma sujeira negra, da cor do ébano, que grudava em sua pele, fazendo-a sentir-se imunda. Imunda e sozinha. Estava acabada.

_Dançando como se ouvisse preces no ar,  
continuando a buscar a fé do seu bem._

Quando abrira os olhos de novo, foi como se toda uma vida que achava estar no passado voltasse repentinamente para atormentá-la. Um rosto pálido veio-lhe na mente e seu coração encheu-se de alegria. Os olhos brilhantes de possíveis lágrimas voltaram-se para o livro. Seu dileto e mais precioso presente.

Uma ilustração de madressilva. "_Amor devoto_", de acordo com a simbologia. O amor devoto dele para com ela, da mesma forma que ela também dedicava à ele. A assinatura de ambos no pé da página. Um contrato, uma jura de amor selada singelamente numa flor que nunca iria murchar e morrer.

E lá fora, o som do nada. O mesmo som que ela ouvia do seu coração. Ele também parou de bater, como o coração de seu amado.

_Chamando seu nome,  
esperando-lhe num pôr-do-sol._

O que ela nunca saberia é que seu amor não foi perdido como ela sempre imaginou. Ele sempre esteve ali. Foram seus olhos e seu coração que nunca viram.

E o demônio, a criança, a excluída... Ela sabia muito bem.

"Minha querida Akito... Eu queria tanto que você fosse a felicidade da Ren..."

Ela nunca deixou de ser amada. A madressilva que eles assinaram e que agora ela contemplava como se fosse a nostálgica personificação dele continuava valendo. O amor puro e despretensioso continuava ali, mesmo com todos os obstáculos.

Mas, ao contrário de sua filha, disso ela nunca teria consciência.

_Tal qual a realidade executando uma tragédia,  
tal qual o sonho procurando a eternidade._

**Fim**.

[1_ Suikazura – chamada de Madressilva no Brasil_.

**Notas Finais:** Sim, eu sempre quis escrever uma angst com essa mulher. Creio que a psique dela é um prato cheio para aquele velho "Akira, ame-me! Ame apenas à mim!". Acho isso fascinante. XDD E, ainda sim, acho que eles formam um casal muito bonitinho... Perde para alguns, claro, mas ainda são ótimos. Da próxima, é claro, pretendo fazer algo mais detalhado... Por enquanto, contentem-se com isso, por favor... u.u


End file.
